


Abel

by iaminlovewiththesky



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminlovewiththesky/pseuds/iaminlovewiththesky
Summary: 'Theodore' has some ideas for the future of Applesoft.





	Abel

The Kid’s never had many aspirations- he just tends to do what he’s told. Stab this teacher, steal this contraband, pass this note, help me help me help me-

So it’s not surprising that even years later, he’s still taking up difficult tasks for other people’s benefit, though now it takes much longer than one of a dozen looping days. Going to college is pretty different than disarming a bomb, but somehow it feels so much worse.

He’s studying for his network security class, though he struggles to get through it- CompSci is a pretty hard major, especially when he’s trying to balance a ‘business management and marketing’ minor as well. It’s all part of the plan, though, the entirety of which has not been explained to him in the last two fucking years he’s been taking these classes, but sure- whatever-

Kid’s work is interrupted by a video call. He rubs at his face irritably before checking the name and picking up. “Hi, Teddy.”

“My name is Theodore.” It’s a little routine- Kid won’t give up calling him Teddy, and Ted puts up the smallest of fights about it. His tone, at least, is much softer than the first time he heard Ted say it, and he’s smiling into the camera. “How is everything coming along for the plan?”

“Fine.” He flips through his notebook. “Still passing.”

“Good!” Ted leans back in his chair a little. “You’re not being sabotaged, no weird coincidences?”

“Felix keeps trying to team up with me for group projects in our benefit-cost analysis class, but there’s a girl who’s been asking for my help to get them on a date so I’ve been shoving him in her direction.”

“Is she awful?”

Kid thinks for a moment. “Not as bad as Kindergarten Cindy, worse than Current Cindy.”

Ted laughs. “Perfect. Thank you, Kid.”

Things were rough when everyone started remembering the loops. Killing each other was one thing, everyone in their schools had been vicious, but being killed? That was a whole other story. It led to trauma, to fear and hate, or to ambivalence. Some people got over it quickly- Ozzy thought Ted was a dumbass, and was fast to forget it- while some never did.

Ted and Felix, for example, were never the same. Ted remembered being betrayed three times- being coerced into killing their classmate, being tricked and pushed to his own death, and then learning about the plan to kill him and turning it right back around. Felix remembered that his brother could easily be pushed to revenge if it came out Felix was plotting against him- and now Ted knew exactly how he felt about him.

It created a large rift, and a much clearer rivalry between them, forcing Kid to pick a side. And Kid did. It was a completely arbitrary choice- he just preferred Ted’s awkward kindness a little more than Felix’s cold snobbery. Since then, the tables have turned- because whoever has the Kid on their side wins.

Felix still pushes, trying to get at the Kid to get to Ted, attempting bribery or threats, but he won’t stand up to ‘Theodore’ himself anymore, other than the most pathetic of attempts, such as putting a spider in his things. Teddy, to his credit, leaves his brother alone, but he’s started to earn the favor of their father. Getting into a more prestigious college is what’s really flipped the scales- Ted has a good chance of being the sole heir.

And with that, the Plan started. Whatever it is.

“Are you ever going to tell me what the point of this is?” Kid asks, closing his notebook.

“I- Sorry?”

“The plan. It’s been two years and I don’t know what it is.” While Ted funding his college education is nice, he hates these classes, passing or not.

“Oh.” Ted looks almost shy. “Well, I’ll explain it soon, I promise. In fact- this weekend! I’ve finished my assignments early, so I’ll come visit and we can discuss it in person.”

“…right.” This is either completely true or a murder plot. While he wouldn’t want to suspect Ted of it, considering the Kid’s entire life experience, it’s completely possible. “When?”

“Er… Saturday night. Dress nicely- very nicely!”

Kid sighs, but nods.

“And, er, that’s all, I guess, so get back to studying! I don’t want your grades to slip because we’re chatting!”

“Whatever, Teddy.” They hang up, and he returns to studying.

To get dress clothes- nice enough that the Huxley’s would consider them such- he spends his week getting the girl with a crush on Felix to go on a real date with him, unlocking her expensive brand membership card, which lets him into the store and helps him convince Ozzy to lend him the money in exchange for breaking up Madison and whoever her newest boyfriend is, which takes minimal effort when he uses a favor Monty owed him to get him to edit a recording of the boyfriend speaking, turning it into a fake cheating confession. All that in between classes and studying, and he barely has time to get ready before meeting up with Ted.

Unlocking outfits was so much easier when he was in kindergarten.

Ted sends him a text telling him to be outside before the sun sets, and he just barely makes it as Ted’s driver pulls up. The driver steps out, holding the door open for him, and he slides in.

“You look nice!” Ted tells him as the car starts moving.

“Thanks, Teddy.” Ted does too, not quite formal enough to suggest this is a meeting that will include anyone else. Tonight will just be them.

“My name is Theodore.” He’s smiling, though, clearly not caring. “Still no problems from Felix? He doesn’t know about this meeting, does he?”

“He has a date tonight- our classmate is dragging him to the movies.”

“Oh, Not-Cindy? Wonderful. Hopefully she keeps him distracted long enough he won’t hear of this.”

“Probably.” There’s a long pause. “…what’s the plan, Teddy?”

Ted fidgets. “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

Kid leans in, looking him dead in the eye. “Ted. You’re not trying to kill me, are you?”

“Wh-” His eyes go wide in shock. “No! I would never- you’re so good- you’re my best friend, why would I- oh my gosh, did I really seem like I was going to hurt you?”

Kid relaxes in his seat, satisfied. “You’re being cagey. It was suspicious.”

“Oh, I’m sorry… No, it’s just, well, a bit of a surprise? A good one, or at least, I hope?” With that, the car slows. The driver leaves to open the door for them again, and Kid gets out first, Ted right behind him.

It’s a fancy restaurant, way above Kid’s normal paygrade, but they’ve done this a few times before. Ted leads them inside, where they’re taken to a closed off room by a familiar face.

“Penny, I didn’t know you had a job,” Kid says to her.

“It’s new!” she says pleasantly as she takes them to their table. She looks about their age, thanks to a combination of things- her mother’s old plans, Ted’s family’s influence, Monty and Carla’s tech skills. It’s a group effort to keep her updated, but it’s worth it.

“How’s your mother?”

“Still dead.”

“Glad to hear it.” They can never be too careful. “And your aunt?”

“The new medicine is really helping. She’s looking for a steady job now, but until then I have this.” Penny hands them menus. Despite the upper class atmosphere, she’s still wearing her old friendship bracelets. “Ted helped me-”

“Ah, Penny!” Ted interrupts. “Can we get what I asked for before…?”

“Oh! Yes!” She nods, a little jerky- maybe some light rust, Kid will bring it up with Monty next time he sees him- collects their menus without letting them look, and leaves.

Kid looks at him from across the table. “What you asked for?”

“I already ordered for us when I made the reservation.” Ted taps his fingers on the table. “I knew what you would want… I think.”

He shrugs- it doesn’t make much difference to him. Kid doesn’t have many preferences when it comes to food, as long as it isn’t microwaved or toxic. Or both.

“Excellent. So… how are your classes going?”

“No difference.”

“Right…”

Alright, fine, he’ll ease up a little. “Yours?”

Ted perks up slightly. “Oh, I’m doing really well in my classes, and I’m making new connections- I haven’t given out any pins yet, but, well, I need to be careful about those…”

“Yeah.” Kid still thinks it’s dumb that he got one just for helping out a murder plot in kindergarten. Anyone from their school could have done that and still been untrustworthy.

“But connections are good. Very good. Um, you think so too, right? That connections are really important? Like… our, us, this isn’t just me using you, it’s a mutual connection?”

“Sure.” He can tell Ted is leading up to something.

“Right.” Ted is soothed by Kid’s agreement. “Definitely. Because if it was just me using you, it’d be uneven, which is wrong. It’s more like… more like how Carla and Monty work together.”

“...sure.” That’s a weird analogy, considering they’ve been dating since they were six.

“And, well, we’re-”

Penny interrupts. “I have drinks.” She sets them down in front of them- non-alcoholic. Teddy is particular about not drinking until he’s of age, and Kid goes along with that.

“Oh. Thank you, Penny.” Ted seems a little bothered, but just takes a breath when she leaves. “As I was saying, we’re like partners!” There’s a long pause as they look at each other. “Business partners, I mean! Unless… well, um, the plan is… well. It’s.”

“Spit it out, Teddy.” He doesn’t mean to be mean, but he needs to hear this.

“Do you… do you remember the times when… the loops, where Felix dated Cindy?”

Dammit. More talking around it. Hopefully this is all leading up to the actual plan. “It was the worst.”

“Right… because they’re both awful. But Felix liked her because he thought she’d make a good businesswoman, right?”

“Yeah.” That didn’t last long.

“And he thought that because she was cruel and selfish. But, um, I think a better businessperson is someone who can do what needs to be done, no matter the consequences. Someone who can put the business first, and who’s influential enough to convince others to do so, too, no matter who it is…”

“You’re talking about me.”

“…yes.” He shifts in his seat. “Because you’re so good at that- even with the worst of our friends, even as a five-year-old, you knew how to manipulate them, and me, into completing your goals. And that’s… that’s impressive! And you’ve only gotten better over the years!”

He’s not wrong. Kid’s pulled off some pretty impressive things in just a day, let alone longer plans. However… “What’s the point of this?”

“First, when you graduate, I’d like you to work as a higher up at Applesoft.”

“Deal. Second?”

“Wait… it’s that easy?” Ted questions, confused.

Kid sighs. “Of course it’s that easy. You could have asked years ago. This shouldn’t put us too far behind, anyway.”

“Oh, wow… I should have asked you, I guess I was just worried you’d say no! Even though you help me with everything…”

He shrugs. “It’s fine. Second?”

“Second…” He’s interrupted again by Penny. She enters the room with a smile, carrying their meals.

“Here you go,” she says, setting them down. “Did you say yes yet?” she asks Kid.

“Yes to wh-” He’s a little annoyed that she knows what’s going on before he does, but he can’t finish his sentence, Ted cutting him off.

He’s flailing a little. “Penny! I’m asking him now!”

“Ah! I’ll leave you alone, then!” She steps out again, and Ted groans, dropping his head on the table for a few moments. Kid starts digging into his meal as Ted suffers.

“I’ve gotta ask before she comes back again…” He sits up and looks at Kid. “Will you- will you be my business partner? Not just a subordinate in my company, but… maybe a co-owner? With an agreement on how to split shares, power, belongings, etcetera in case we ever decide it isn’t working out…”

Kid sets down his fork. “Applesoft doesn’t allow co-owners.”

“You know that-? Well… yes. You’re right, it doesn’t… sort of.”

“Felix told me before. It’s in the paperwork that only your family can control the company, and if you all die it gets dismantled.” Which leads to some concerns about the future of technology, the wellbeing of millions of employees, the world’s most intense nepotism that the company will fall apart without it… but whatever.

“Felix…” he huffs under his breath. “Yes. But, um, if you were… in the family… then it could partially be yours.” He pulls something out of his pocket and sets it on the table between them. It’s a ring box.

“…Teddy.”

“Well, I just thought!” He’s immediately defensive. “We’re best friends! And, well, you’ve helped me so much my whole life- and I was serious, when I said I think we’re kind of like Carla and Monty- er, minus the arguing- we work well together, I think, and I want to reward you for that- Not that getting married is the reward, I mean the company- though I do want to-”

“Teddy,” he says again, stopping him. He picks up the ring box, opening it and taking the ring out. It’s definitely expensive, but more than that, it’s subtle. It doesn’t show off, doesn’t scream indulgence, isn’t shoving wealth in anyone’s faces. “You know you’re skipping a few steps, right?”

“…yes… but you don’t do things the way they should be done, so I just thought-” The door opens again. “Damn it, Penny!”

“Did you say yes yet?” she asks Kid again.

He puts on the ring. “Yeah, I did.”


End file.
